narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin, if you want to become and Admin, please visit the Admin Request Page. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 02:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI I'm Sorry I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get here, but I had company over. By now, I guess something has already happened for better or worse, but I'm still praying for him with all of my heart as we speak. Please tell me how he's doing as soon as you can. Echo Uchiha 02:48, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I know I can't completely understand the pain you're going through until I face it myself, but remember that what happens to him is not up to you, me, or any doctor in the world, only God. So whatever happens he will be happy, spending time with you or God. Thanks for telling me what's going on, and I'll always be there to talk or pray if you need some help from another Christian, and a friend. Echo Uchiha 04:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I know, I can't believe how brave both of you are to endure such hardships, And I can't wait to meet you and your cousin in heaven. And yes, perhaps Echo and Ryun will build a friendship. Echo Uchiha 04:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, three things 1: I found this pic that looks like Ryun confronting the Ten Tails: http://www.deviantart.com/download/52566694/The_Kyuubi_Unleashed_by_jyuukenxrasengan.jpg 2: I dont go around making people gods 3: I wish you the best for your cousin --Seireitou 04:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks Well, thank you --Seireitou 04:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Weird thing, your turn on the fight against me and Seireitou. Narutokurosaki547 21:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Just look... ...at part 2 of the fight. Narutokurosaki547 21:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Naiteki Sharingan Um, could you make a Sharingan that's blue and black instead of red and black, please. And can you make it's design an X, please. And one more thing can you please make me a green Kyuubi eye also, please. Thank You. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) OK Okay, thanks 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Really? Mizu is much harsher than Hikaru, and he get's p.o.ed easier than Hikaru. He also isn't as compassionate. Steel your nerves, my friend. Narutokurosaki547 21:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot, Mizu can, will, and shall kill Ryun if he fails to meet Mizu's expectations. Also, you will also train with Nodoka and Hinote. Sure, Here's the article: The Trail to Shadow Island: Mizu trains Ryun Narutokurosaki547 22:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! How did you make those Sharingan? Please tell me. GohanRULEZ 23:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) How'd you do it? GohanRULEZ 00:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Contine can't do it today. Tomorrow at 3:00P.M. --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 00:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC) sure sure, give me a minute, plus, on your userpage, i put down the template for administrator and bearocrat --Seireitou 01:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Yo Uh, uh, uh, *Shakes his finger like on the title screen of the first Sonic The Hedgehog game* check again. Echo Uchiha 01:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) cant i cant, the compatabilty is different then the fanon, sorry, but, i can make a special property box for Ryun, just tell me what color you wanna give Ryun --Seireitou 01:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) HELP!! Again! I have no Idea how to use GIMP.Please help? GohanRULEZ 02:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ryun's set How does Ryun Uchiha's box look? Im done with it --Seireitou 02:36, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I SUCK! T_T Well,I did what you said,go check my User Profile to see it. GohanRULEZ 03:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) About Ryun... Is he really trying to avenge Hikaru or is that just a front for Echo? --Seireitou 03:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) uh-huh ok, i get it. Also, Seireitou also changes to more of a Hikaru-type personality --Seireitou 20:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sign-up Hey, i need more sign-ups for the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Can you please participate? --('Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Maybe this area is more specific: Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be ???, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there! After you read the instructions, put your name in the List of Entrees Section! You'll be notified if your character can be tried out or not! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Much better invite, *phew* Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Luke Uchiha and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Sure God hears all prayers, especially those that come from his children in harmony with one another. Echo Uchiha 00:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome! They are awesome! --Seireitou 20:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) CHECK THIS OUT!!!! I found this sick animation of Itachi vs Sasuke, anime, ITS AWESOME!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsCYsObr-wY&feature=related --Seireitou 21:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Ten tail How do you make the box that holds all your characters info the person that asked the question above was me Shiro Asakura thank u Yo im new here so anything i make that isn't finished i will fix up later. some of it might not make sense but im going to add more articles later to clear it up (this wiki is GENIUS) (iv'e had this story in my head since i was 8-9 and finally i can share it with some one) Hey ten tails what the guy above me asked, how do you make the box of info or whatnot pic Any on that will post a sketch on my page i'll take it and make it better (you will see) just post a sketch of you character on my page and within 3 days you will get it back better Hey ten tails §▒░▓δ││∞▓ i tryed to copy the infoblock thing but it wouldn't work how do you copy itEvan6789 20:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ashi? Um, how can the ashi use Zenkai?? The secret of it is only known by the Grand Supreme Kai, and he chooses who to give it to because he created the transformation, i doubt he finds those guys worthy of it --Seireitou 20:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Re: Ashi What about False Zenkai, its what everyone believes is Zenkai but it doesnt compare with the original version but its still veyr powerful, you can have Ryun learn it too ^_^ --Seireitou 20:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Ten-Tailed Sama! Shisui, Sasuke's Cousin, is alive in my fanon so would he be technically in the Uchiha Clan II branch family and if so, would that make his son, Fukumaden Uchiha, part of the branch family as well. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Kay I will add him to The Uchiha II clan page 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Admin... Look at this and see if you agree. -- ('Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 15:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, TenTail. I've been working to make the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki a more organized and efficient site. ^_^ I had two hours before my next class, so I figured I could finally get to work on the page explaining the Dials I mentioned in the article for the Swordless Swordsman. --Cyberweasel89 17:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey Oh come on, we haven't even finished this, Testing on a new Jutsu! Ryun Uchiha and Otonami Sokudo! -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :o Sure! I'd be honored! :P Achrones150 19:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Not much, really. Chakra control, along with a few fire and Sannin abilities, due to my character's current rank. Achrones150 19:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) He can use three: Fire, Wind, and Lightning. Achrones150 19:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind. Achrones150 19:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm Seems like Otonami's jumped into the RP. Achrones150 23:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) May I? Hey, I think that Cold hard steel is a little complaining too much about of how many people are like becoming admins. But, there are some terms that I agree to him. I'm just wondering, could I at least heighten the rules of becoming admin becuase the rules are a little too easy. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 19:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) X( Hey, that wasn't nice. But it's nice to finally have someone side with me. Cold hard steel 19:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn By the way, if you get back, it's now your turn on the Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha story. X( TFF! Yo, TFF! Can you please tell me how you like, my character, Makan Shunkan, your feedback means alot to me. His Jutsu isn't complete but most of him's completes, thanks. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- '''Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) About Seireitou... Is Seireitou ok?He hasn't responded to my messages. GohanRULEZ 03:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Dark Lord Ryun Hey, i was bored and made a bunch of abilities that kinda match Ryun's telekinesis powers, if you want them: *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Power Theft *Perceptive Replication *Cryokinesis *Molecular Manipulation *Suggestion *Dream Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Radiation Generation *Illusion --Seireitou 05:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ashi = Sith Way to go man, embrace the dark side! (side effects may include unremovable body armor with severe third degree burn wounds, often resulting in a passionate death of some sort, usually caused by protection of child like figure) But aside from that, rock on. Echo Uchiha 21:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Uh Would it be OK if I made a Dark lord equivalent of Darth Nihilus. or some other Sith Lord 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) About the Dark Lord Ryun..... Are you gonna make a new story for the Dark Lord Ryun or are you gonna have him fight Hikaru or Echo or Seireitou or etc...? --Seireitou 02:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn again on the Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha story. Achrones150 17:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to reply. I'm slow today. >_< Achrones150 19:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yo TFF are the Ashi going to be a side in the The Great Ninja World War Roleplay Idea Discussion? 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I already messaged in that fight, im putting Seireitou in it. --Seireitou 22:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. Tazuna it says ryuns dead is that true??? heh -_- I know this sounds really weird but i kinda wanted to turn ryuns body into puppet cuz sasori taught him the human puppet trick, while he was an akatsuki but i didn't want to kill ryun--Evan6789 04:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) a ? You know why I needed to kill you now right?5 Tailed Gobi 04:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hey hey well Im always open to fighting him when he comes back because your reality will always be felted and 1. because you wanted me to kill him 2. Because If you die the hope of other fighters gets interesting and suddenly all these people want to get stronger and fight one another. 3. Because I wanted you to see the lord and tell me what he looks like 5 Tailed Gobi 04:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) blood thirsty I am very blood thirsty and I dont want mercy I want death all around and I am well aware you died to easily. I cant wait to kill you all over again..to show you who I am and what I have become.